KOSONG
by mykareien
Summary: Riddle? Creepypasta? Misteri? Horor? All?/Sebagai reader yang baik, RnR plisss!/Nice to meet youuu!
1. Chapter 1

Myka cuma pengen bikin kalian sedikit merasa merinding, hihihi

 **WARNING!  
NO BIAS!**

.

.

.

 **KOSONG**

Hari ini Jum'at malam. Aku baru saja menolak ajakan teman untuk pergi ke pesta alkohol mereka. Aku bosan, mereka selalu berbohong padaku. Bilang kalau hanya akan ada para gadis dan tidak mendatangkan pria, tapi pada akhirnya anak-anak lelaki di kelasku ditelpon untuk bergabung. Daripada diteriaki supaya tidak pulang di tengah-tengah pesta, aku lebih memilih tidak datang sekalian.

Aku membuka pintu rumah dan menemukan lorong dalam keadaan gelap. Sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi pagi Mama sudah bilang kalau hari ini dia dan Papa akan pulang agak terlambat dari kantor. Jadi jangan kaget jika rumah kosong saat aku kembali dari sekolah.

Setelah mengunci pintu, aku melepas sepatu asal-asalan dan berjalan sambil menyalakan satu per satu saklar di lorong serta ruangan menuju kamar tidur. Aku melempar tas ke atas ranjang dan melepas dasi kemeja seragam lalu beranjak keluar kamar lagi untuk mengambil air minum di dapur. Aku tidak menyalakan lampu kamar mandi karena tidak ingin mandi sekarang. Nanti saja ah. Mager.

Ku ambil gelas dan ku buka pintu lemari es saat mendadak terdengar suara air shower mengucur. Aku berjalan keluar dapur, melihat lorong gelap karena lampunya sudah dimatikan. Di remang-remang masih dapat ku lihat pintu depan terkunci dari dalam dan sepasang sepatuku yang tertata rapi di samping rak.

Aku menoleh ke arah kamar mandi yang terbuka, sedang memperlihatkan terang nyala lampu dari dalamnya. Sedetik kemudian di antara berisik air shower, terdengar suara wanita bernyanyi.


	2. Chapter 2

**KOSONG**

Hujan membuat kelas terasa membosankan. Itulah alasan kenapa siang ini aku lebih memilih duduk di samping guru UKS yang sedang minum teh dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang aku tahu merupakan penjaga sekolah kami. Guru UKS tengah bercerita mengenai kejadian yang dia alami kemarin ketika pulang kesorean setelah sebelumnya harus menyelesaikan menyetok obat-obatan terlebih dulu.

Dia bilang awalnya dia mendengar suara tapak sepatu seperti ada orang yang berlari di koridor, karena menurutnya itu adalah salah satu siswa yang juga baru akan pulang jadi dia mencarinya untuk diajak pulang bersama-sama. Namun tidak ada seorang pun yang ia lihat. Kemudian terdengar suara pintu dibanting sangat keras, karena penasaran dia kembali mencari sumber keributan tersebut. Dia khawatir kalau si murid sedang mengalami kejadian buruk seperti dikejar orang mesum atau dibully oleh teman-temannya yang lantas membuatnya berlarian di sekolah dan bersembunyi di dalam kelas.

Guru UKS menuturkan jika setelah mendengar suara pintu itu dia segera pergi ke lorong demi lorong dan membuka tiap pintunya. Seperti sekolah yang sudah lewat jam pulang pada umumnya, semua ruangan sepi, gelap, dan tidak ada siapapun. Bahkan dia juga membuka ruang praktek Biologi dan tak ada tanda-tanda orang di sana. Karena masih merasa khawatir, guru UKS bermaksud untuk mencari penjaga sekolah. Tapi baru beberapa langkah dia beranjak, terdengar suara barang pecah dari dalam ruang Biologi. Bergegas dia berbalik dan tepat ketika akan menyentuh pintu,

BRAK! Sesuatu seolah menabrak daun pintu tersebut dengan sangat keras dari arah dalam.

Siapa?

Padahal sebelumnya dia sudah memeriksa tempat tersebut dan tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

"Itu hal biasa." Dengan tenang penjaga sekolah menyeruput teh manisnya. " **Dia** memang selalu berkeliling sekolah dan membuat keributan seperti itu."

" **Dia** siapa?" tanya guru UKS.

Perlahan mata penjaga sekolah mengarah padaku.

Sialan! Jangan melihatku seperti itu! Mana aku tahu kalau masih ada orang di sekolah kemarin. Aku 'kan cuma menabrak pintu waktu mencari bola mataku yang lepas.

 **-END-**

* * *

Gagal seram kalo yg ini :"  
Temenku bilang, cerita Myka lebih ke creepypasta daripada riddle. Soalnya riddle fokus pada misteri2 sementara punya Myka dominan horornya. Ah, horor pun gak serem, harus banyak belajar lagi :"

 **QOTD:  
"Hati-hati saat membicarakan 'mereka', siapa tahu 'mereka' udah ikut nimbrung waktu kita asyik menggosip."**

Terima kasih buat review-nyaaa: **GaemGyu92, Rrn49, Azkia-Rah, restika dwii07** (lampunya minta ganti mungkin :"), **ChanMija, DJ 100** (iya? Myka kenapa? XD), **jodohnyaleeteuk1** (langsung scroll ke bawah itu tdk baik XD), **Elixir Edlar** (MINTA BANGET SIH DIKAPORIT AIGOOO XD XD XD *cipok basah bertubi-tubi), dan **Guesteuturutu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Missed Call**

Jam menunjukkan waktu makan siang saat aku tiba di dorm dan melempar tas ke atas kasur menyusul kemudian punggungku yang mendarat di sebelahnya.

"Mau kemana lagi setelah ini?" tegur Rose, satu-satunya teman sekamarku.

"Bolos," jawabku pendek sembari menggeser layar ponsel ke atas, atas lagi, dan lagi. Ku dengar sebuah decakan keras dari ranjang di seberang.

"Berhentilah bolos, kebiasaanmu itu benar-benar tidak baik," omel Rose seperti biasa.

"Yes, Ma'am," balasku juga seperti biasanya seraya membalikkan badan.

"Pinjam charger," pintanya kemudian tanpa menunggu jawabanku dia segera beranjak mendekati meja belajar dan mengambil sebuah charger berwarna putih. Rose meletakkan ponselnya di atas modul Bahasa yang seharusnya aku rangkum untuk dikumpulkan menjadi tugas esok hari.

"Mau mandi?" tawarnya.

"Silakan duluan," tolakku. Rasa lelah dan lapar benar-benar membuatku enggan melakukan apapun.

Dari sudut mata ku lihat Rose kembali berdecak keras dan meraih handuk dari gantungan baju.

"Dasar pemalas!" ujarnya gemas sambil mengeplak keras bokongku membuatku berteriak kaget. Rose tertawa, menutup pintu kamar mandi lalu mulai bernyanyi-nyanyi.

Aku sudah sampai di halaman lima belas cerpen online yang tengah ku baca saat mendadak layar ponselku berkedip-kedip memberitahu ada panggilan masuk. Nama ROSE tertera di sana.

"Ada apa menelpon? Gaya sekali di kamar mandi menelpon!" teriakku kesal pada si pemilik nomor yang sedang sok-sokan berdendang di tengah guyuran shower. Rose tidak menjawab, dia pasti tidak mendengar suaraku karena terlalu asyik memikirkan akan sekonyol apa ekspresiku ketika menerima missed call darinya.

Aku mendengus, melanjutkan membaca begitu panggilan Rose sudah berakhir. Baru juga beberapa menit, temanku itu kembali menelpon.

"Jangan bercanda! Ponselmu bisa rusak kalau kena air!" seruku habis kesabaran.

"Hah? Apa?" akhirnya dia menyahut, mematikan sejenak shower. Hampir aku mengulang kalimatku lagi ketika Rose lebih dulu berkata, "Ponselku sudah penuh?"

Aku tersentak dan seketika menoleh. Mataku terbeliak melihat ponsel sahabatku tergolek di atas meja belajar dalam keadaan di-charging. Kalau memang sejak awal ponsel itu ada di sana, lalu...

Mendadak ponselku bergetar.

Ada panggilan masuk.

Kontak ROSE kembali tertera di layar.

 **-END-**

* * *

Tengkiu untuk yg udah kasih Myka semangat~~ terutama: **emma, Elixir Edlar, Pencinta Vkook, 07, GaemGyu92**  
Luv you to the moon and back, ke depannya Myka akan terus belajar bikin kalian lebih dan LEBIIIHHH merinding lagiii XD XD XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Jangan pernah chatting sendirian di luar kamar sampai tengah malam**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu baru saja menunjukkan angka tengah malam ketika chat penutup selesai aku kirim ke temanku.

 **"** **Sudah ganti hari. Nanti lagi, tidur pagi dulu."** Candaku yang segera mendapat balasan stiker orang tertawa disusul gambar OK.

Aku tersenyum, mematikan layar ponsel dan beranjak dari kursi ruang tamu yang tanpa sadar sudah terasa panas aku duduki sejak beberapa jam lalu. Kapan pastinya aku mulai di sana dan tenggelam dalam banjir chatting aku sendiri lupa, namun dapat ku katakan aku cukup lama teronggok di tempat yang sama sebab sudah ku dengar suara dengkuran dari kamar tidur kedua orang tuaku tanda jika mereka telah terlelap sedari tadi.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar yang masih terbuka pintunya dan menyinarkan cahaya lampu dari dalam ketika tanpa sengaja aku melihat sepasang sinar dari arah dapur gelap yang aku lewati. 'Ku hentikan langkah, 'ku picingkan mata. Sinar itu diam, tak bergerak, dan tetap di sana bahkan waktu aku terus menatapnya.

"Pus~" aku mencoba memanggil.

"Meong~" terdengar balasan dan aku menghela napas lega.

Ternyata cuma kucing. Aku pun melenggang pergi.

Aku masuk kamar dan menutup pintu saat aku sadar kalau...

Tidak ada kucing di rumah ini.

 **-END-**

* * *

Myka juga...  
Kalo mau lancar chatting harus keluar kamar buat nyari sinyal  
Hiks.


	5. Chapter 5

.

 **ANAK**

Tahun ini sempurna sudah kodratku sebagai seorang wanita. Aku baru saja melahirkan anak pertama. Bahagia? Tentu saja! Menjadi seorang ibu adalah idaman setiap wanita, setiap istri, dan gadis yang beranjak dewasa setelah menemukan cinta sejatinya. Semua tetangga berdatangan mengucapkan selamat, ibuku yang terkadang mewakiliku menyambut mereka jika anaknya ini sudah terlanjur terlelap dengan buntelan cucu mungilnya di pelukan. Beberapa teman dekat yang masih menjalin kontak pun silih berganti mengetuk pintu rumah dengan membawa bingkisan, kartu ucapan, atau sekedar candaan "Kapan mau dibikinkan adik?" yang hanya aku jawab dengan tawa ringan.

Seorang sahabat yang terjebak dalam perantauan ternyata punya kesempatan pulang ke kampung halaman tahun ini, dia langsung mengunjungiku dengan suaminya yang dulu semasa sekolah pernah ia ceritakan adalah salah satu kakak kelas yang populer. Dia menikah lebih dulu dariku, bisa dibilang 'nikah muda'. Belum sempat menyandang gelar sarjana dia sudah mengikat akad dan kalau tidak salah tahun ini mungkin genap lilin keenam umur pernikahannya. Dia bilang rumah tangganya baik-baik saja, dia sibuk namun masih sempat menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumah dan beberapa kali membuat kue serta masakan kesukaan suami, suaminya juga bukanlah tipe pekerja kantoran yang doyan lembur bermalam-malam menjauhi istri, namun hingga sekarang mereka masih belum dikaruniai momongan.

"Aku iri padamu," akunya ketika melihat bayiku yang tidur lelap dikepung selimut.

"Memang masalahnya apa? Kalian sudah tanya dokter?" tanyaku ikut prihatin.

Dia menghela napas panjang. "Pertama, dokter bilang ada kista di rahimku. Setelah operasi, nyatanya masih tidak terjadi perubahan. Sperma suamiku juga sehat-sehat saja. Entahlah." Ia mengedikkan bahu.

"Sabar ya, mungkin Tuhan belum ridlo," hiburku sembari mengusap lengannya pelan.

"Kaaak! Anak siapa itu di depan naik-naik atap mobil!?" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan dari teras yang mengejutkan bayiku. Selanjutnya tangisan melengking menggema menggantikan.

"Dek! Sudah dibilang jangan teriak-teriak, adekmu kaget ini," hardikku kesal pada pemuda yang kemudian muncul dari luar pintu. Dia adik laki-lakiku, masih usia SMA. Adikku tidak menjawab bentakan kakaknya dan hanya memandang diam kedua tamu yang duduk di sofa bergantian.

"Tolong ambilkan botol susu di dapur, Dek," pintaku yang kerepotan menggendong si bayi yang masih menangis. Kembali adikku tidak menjawab, namun ia bergegas ke dapur dan kembali dengan sebuah botol berisi susu di tangan. Aku mendongak melihatnya yang ternyata masih menatap kedua sahabatku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Tidak ada," jawab adikku singkat lantas berbalik dan sosoknya menghilang di belokan tangga ke lantai atas.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya adik," tegur temanku yang langsung membuatku menoleh.

"Ah, dulu dia dititipkan di rumah nenek. Setelah nenek meninggal, dia baru pulang ke sini. Jangan heran padanya, dia memang agak aneh." Aku tersenyum.

.

Petang mulai turun dan satu per satu tamu tidak lagi mengetuk pintu. Aku mendudukkan diri di depan televisi, di sofa samping adikku yang sedang membaca buku komik.

"Kau lihat teman kakak tadi?" tanyaku sembari mengambil kaleng wafer di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Hm," dia menjawab pendek.

"Cantik 'kan?"

"Iya."

"Kau tahu masalahnya 'kan?"

Adikku tidak menjawab.

"Dia sudah menikah sangat lama tapi belum diberi keturunan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Adikku masih tidak menjawab, cuma membalik halaman buku dan melanjutkan membaca.

"Apa ada 'sesuatu'?"

"Sesuatu apa?" dia membalas.

"Kau tahu apa maksud kakak!" aku mulai kesal sementara remaja di dekatku hanya menghela napas.

"Ah, terserahlah!" aku benar-benar kesal dan bangkit berdiri, hendak meninggalkan ruang keluarga namun suara adikku mengurungkan niatku.

"Teman kakak itu—" dia terdengar enggan melanjutkan. "—kalau seandainya punya salah pada orang lain, lebih baik minta maaf. Kalau sakit hati berkurang, kesulitan dia juga akan berkurang."

Aku tersenyum. "Oke, akan kakak sampaikan."

.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya temanku keheranan ketika aku menelponnya malam ini.

"Lakukan saja. Sebenarnya, bagaimana ya bilangnya, adikku itu semacam punya indera keenam. Waktu dia melihat kalian kemarin, caranya menatap sangat aneh 'kan? Biasanya dia akan begitu kalau dia 'melihat' sesuatu yang hanya dia sendiri yang bisa memahaminya. Aku tahu ini mungkin tidak masuk akal. Tapi saranku, kau coba saja dulu," ujarku menyakinkan dan memang aku sama sekali tidak berbohong. Sejak kecil adikku sudah menampakkan tingkah aneh seperti bicara dan tertawa sendiri. Karena hal itulah kemudian nenek mengambilnya. Nenekku yang ibu bilang juga punya kemampuan yang sama, aku yakin beliau mengajari adikku beberapa hal yang sampai sekarang sama sekali tidak mau ia bagi maupun ceritakan padaku.

Di seberang telpon terdengar temanku diam. Mungkin dia bimbang, mungkin dia menganggapku tidak waras, aku tidak tahu.

"Akan ku coba," desisnya menutup obrolan kami malam itu.

.

Dua tahun berlalu. Anakku sudah tumbuh lucu dan mulai bisa dipakaikan sepatu-sepatu mungil yang dapat menyalakan lampu warna-warni. Dia juga sudah lancar berjalan dan makin ramai mengoceh seperti anak burung, membuat rumah yang hanya dihuni orang tuaku, aku, suamiku, dan adikku tambah ceria.

"Dek, masih ingat teman kakak yang dulu pernah ke sini?" tanyaku sore itu sambil menemani si kecil dan adikku yang sedang bermain krayon.

"Teman yang mana? Teman kakak banyak," jawab adikku, yang tahun ini sudah mulai masuk kuliah, tak begitu menghiraukanku dan lebih asyik menggoda keponakannya.

"Yang sudah lama menikah dan belum punya anak itu. Yang terus kamu bilang suruh minta maaf kalau ada salah."

Dia nampak mengingat-ingat sebentar. "Oh itu. Sudah punya anak sekarang?"

"Belum," jawabku. "Dia bilang dia sempat hamil, tapi keguguran. Sampai dua kali. Kira-kira kenapa?"

"Belum minta maaf mungkin," jawab adikku seenaknya.

"Sudah! Dia yakin dia sudah menemui semua orang. Bahkan sampai suaminya ikut minta maaf juga ke orang-orang yang pernah dia sakiti."

"Yakin sudah semuanya?" kalimat adikku terdengar sangat menyebalkan. "Coba kakak tanya ke dia, dia pernah punya salah tidak ke seorang anak perempuan."

"Anak perempuan?" ulangku.

"Wajahnya tidak jelas tapi yang pasti dia terus mengikuti teman kakak itu kemana-mana."

"Maksudmu—" kalimatku terhenti, mendadak aku teringat adikku pernah berteriak keras waktu pertama kali dia bertemu dengan sahabatku.

 _"_ _Kaaak! Anak siapa itu di depan naik-naik atap mobil!?"_

Padahal di komplek perumahan yang langsung berhadapan dengan jalan raya ini sangat jarang ada anak-anak kecil yang bermain ke tetangganya. Tidak mungkin juga sahabatku membawa orang lain bertamu saat itu. Ditambah, mobil keluargaku selalu ada di dalam garasi jika tidak sedang digunakan dan yang berada di halaman hanya mobil milik temanku. Jadi...

"Dek, kalau orangnya sudah tidak ada, mungkin teman kakak tidak akan ingat." Aku mendesis. "Kamu tidak tanya nama'nya'?"

Adikku menoleh. "Dia tidak punya nama," jawabnya. Sebentar matanya menerawang.

"Kakak coba tanya langsung saja..." dia melanjutkan. "Teman kakak itu pernah aborsi atau tidak."

 **END**

* * *

SELAMAT LIBUR LEBARAN~


	6. Chapter 6

Pastikan kau mengenal setiap 'orang' yang mengobrol denganmu.

 **Rumah Kosong**

Ku mainkan gelas kosong di tanganku dengan bosan, ku angkat hingga menutupi pantulan layar proyektor dan akhirnya menyeletuk karena tidak tahan.

"Aku mau ambil minum lagi." dan aku pun beranjak tanpa menunggu jawaban beberapa temanku yang sebenarnya juga tidak menanggapi sebab terlalu fokus pada film horor yang tengah mereka tonton. Aku keluar kamar, melihat kanan-kiri, mencoba mengingat jalan yang barusan dijelaskan temanku di rumah barunya ini. Sial, menjadi pelupa benar-benar merepotkan!

Aku berjalan di lorong sepi sambil melihat arloji. Sudah jam sebelas malam. Kalaupun mau pulang sekarang juga aku berani, namun aku terlanjur janji untuk menginap di rumah ini selama semalam dalam rangka mem'perawani' rumah baru temanku (tidak, sebenarnya dia hanya takut sendirian di rumah besar bergaya tempoe doeloe di malam pertama kepindahannya).

Jarak dapur tinggal beberapa meter ketika cahaya di sekitarku tiba-tiba berpendar. Aku mendongak menatap lampu neon yang berkedip nyala-mati. Apa rusak? Bekas rumah kosong sih, tidak heran kalau ada propertinya yang tidak beres. Maka aku pun melanjutkan langkah tanpa menggubrisnya lagi.

"Hai. Kau tidak nonton?" seseorang menyapaku begitu kakiku sampai di mulut pintu dapur seolah dia sudah menungguku.

"Bosen. Filmnya gitu-gitu aja," jawabku.

"Itu karena kau tidak takut film horor." Pemuda yang seusia denganku tersebut melengos.

"Kenapa masih di sini? Katanya pulang," tanyaku dijawab kekehan, gelas berisi air putih di tangannya.

"Tidak jadi. Di luar dingin. Besok saja," dia menjawab.

"Barusan lampu di luar kedip-kedip waktu aku lewat," ceritaku setelah menuang air ke gelas dan menutup kulkas.

"Bilang saja ke Sandy biar diganti, daripada meletus nanti lampunya," tanggap temanku santai, berdiri menyandarkan pinggang di tepi meja makan.

"Nanti habis ini," ujarku ikut berdiri di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu rumah ini?" aku menoleh memandang temanku.

"Menurutmu?" dia balas menatapku.

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Ada banyak sudut yang masih gelap, itu sedikit membuatku merinding."

Temanku tertawa kecil. "Itu karena kau negative thinking pada gelap saja."

"Mungkin. Kalau kau bagaimana?"

"Setiap rumah punya penghuninya masing-masing," temanku menjawab dengan kalimat mengambang tapi itu sudah cukup memberi pengertian bagiku. Untuk seorang indigo, dia memang bukan tipe yang akan mengatakan sesuatu secara gamblang dan langsung ke inti, dia suka mengkiaskannya lalu membawa orang-orang biasa seperti aku untuk menafsirkannya sendiri. 'Segala sesuatu itu tergantung pada sugesti dan pemikiran masing-masing individu yang nantinya akan membawa efek berbeda ke tiap-tiap mereka. Kalau kau punya energi positif kau akan mendapat hal positif juga, tapi kalau sebaliknya kau hanya akan merasa cemas dan ketakutan' adalah kalimat yang pernah dia ucapkan saat aku bertanya kenapa dia selalu mengatakan hal berbau spiritual dengan setengah-setengah.

"Seperti apa?" aku menyenggol lengan temanku usil. "Laki-laki? Perempuan? Atau anak kecil?"

Temanku hanya tersenyum. "Seperti punyamu," jawabnya. "Cuma mungkin sedikit pemarah."

Dia memang pernah satu kali memberitahuku (bukan, sebenarnya karena aku yang bertanya) jika aku memiliki 'seseorang' yang mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi. Bisa dibilang 'dia' itu penjaga, bisa juga cuma menumpang sebab menyukai auraku. Seorang prajurit, dia bilang. Muda dan gagah, memakai pakaian perang lengkap dengan pedang serta perisai seperti dalam ilustrasi buku-buku sejarah.

"Gawat, mereka bisa bentrok," candaku yang kembali membuat temanku tertawa.

"Itu tergantung padamu, apa kau akan membiarkan 'yang di sini' menggodamu atau tidak. Tuan Prajurit 'kan cuma mengawasi."

Drak! Suara benda menabrak benda hampir membuat jantungku meloncat, namun dengan santainya temanku hanya menoleh memandang sebuah pintu di bagian bawah kitchen bar.

"Dari tadi bunyi terus. Apa ada tikus?" desis temanku, ia meletakkan gelas di meja dan beranjak untuk jongkok membuka pintu loker kecil yang biasa digunakan menyimpan piring serta perkakas makan lainnya. Aku mengamati tanpa beranjak dari tempatku berada.

"Minum aja lama banget." Mendadak terdengar teguran Sandy, si tuan rumah, dari arah pintu dapur. Aku menoleh dengan terkejut.

"Sebentar lagi selesai," jawabku.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan ke luar. Mau ikut? Sepertinya kau bosan dengan filmnya." Dia menawari.

"Aku sedang bersama umm..." aku menoleh kembali memandang temanku yang berjongkok di depan loker kitchen bar namun sosoknya sudah tidak ada. Aku mengedarkan pandangan, tidak nampak seorang pun di dalam dapur kecuali aku.

"Ada apa?" Sandy mengerutkan kening.

"Ah, tidak," jawabku sedikit gugup, tanganku mendadak terasa dingin.

"Jadi, mau ikut keluar?" dia mengajak lagi.

 _Tidak._

Satu kata itu seperti menggema di dalam kepalaku diikuti perasaan kuat untuk menolak ajakan Sandy dan aku pun melakukannya.

"Tidak, di luar dingin. Aku takut masuk angin," jawabku sambil sedikit bercanda.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Sandy berlalu dari depan pintu, berjalan menuju bagian depan rumah.

Aku kembali mengedarkan pandangan, memastikan jika benar-benar tidak ada orang selain aku. Ku letakkan gelas di sebelah gelas bening berisi air putih yang tadi sempat dipegang temanku atau siapapun yang menyerupai dia.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku mengobrol," bisikku yang meski pelan aku yakin 'dia' masih akan mendengarnya.

Aku berjalan keluar dapur, melewati lorong dan mendongak memandang lampunya yang tidak lagi berkedip-kedip, lantas melanjutkan langkah ke kamar.

"Sandy?" panggilku begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang gelap sebab lampunya dimatikan.

"Yo~ ada apa?" Sandy menjawab dari barisan terdepan.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku sembari menghembuskan napas lega. Untung aku tidak ikut keluar barusan, kalau iya entah aku akan dituntun sampai kemana.

-o-

"Kau mengobrol denganku di dapur? Padahal aku sudah pulang lho," ujar temanku ketika esok paginya kami bertemu di sekolah.

"Mana aku tahu! Pokoknya kau ada di dapur kemarin dan kita mengobrol lalu Sandy datang mengajakku keluar. Entah siapa itu yang mirip kalian, aku tidak tahu!" sentakku kesal dan temanku cuma tertawa. Sialan, tidak tahukah dia semalaman aku ketakutan setengah mati!?

"Makanya, aku 'kan sudah mengajakmu pulang tapi kau bilang mau menginap. Salah siapa."

"Kau tidak bilang apapun dari awal, mana aku tahu!" aku ngotot.

"Rumah itu menyebalkan. Dilihat dari luar saja sudah terasa auranya tidak bagus. Sejak awal aku ditolak masuk ke sana, ya sudah sekalian saja aku pulang," tutur temanku masih sambil tertawa, merasa lucu dengan ekspresi kesalku.

"Jadi yang semalam itu, apa 'dia' mencoba mengusirku?" tanyaku.

"Memang. Dan kau melawannya. Hati-hati kalau ke sana lagi, bisa-bisa kau dilempar dari jendela." Temanku menakut-nakuti.

"Hentikan!" aku makin kesal. "Terus siapa yang jadi kau?"

Temanku mengedikkan bahu. "Tuan Prajurit mungkin. Dia sering kok jadi orang-orang dekatmu dan mengajakmu ngobrol. Kau saja yang tidak sadar." Kembali dia tertawa, "Takut ya?" godanya.

Brengsek!

 **END**

* * *

Ada yang pernah begini?  
Wkwkwk  
Anggap aja mereka pengertian kalian sedang kesepian dan butuh ditemani XD

Banyak yang tanya apa cerita-cerita di sini berdasarkan kisah nyata atau tidak, Myka cuma bisa jawab "Segala sesuatu itu tergantung pada sugesti dan pemikiran masing-masing individu yang nantinya akan membawa efek berbeda ke tiap-tiap mereka." *kibas poni*


	7. Chapter 7

.

 **BONEKA**

Banyaknya film horor yang akhir-akhir ini mengusung tema benda mati dirasuki arwah menggelitik ingatanku lagi tentang satu percakapan di masa lalu yang berisikan hal sama. Siang itu sepulang sekolah aku dan seorang teman dekatku masih tertinggal di laboratorium IPA, sedang meminjam mikroskop guna menyelesaikan tugas yang telat dikumpulkan dua hari. Kami tidak lupa, kami cuma malas.

"Tahu tidak?" celetukku mengabaikan buku catatan sebab menunggu teman yang masih berkutat dengan lensa mikroskop mencari fokus yang tepat. "Di Jepang ada cerita horor sekolah yang menyebutkan boneka anatomi badan manusia bisa bergerak dan berjalan-jalan di koridor ketika malam. Orang yang pernah bertemu dengannya bilang pertama dia melihat bagian yang berkulit, saat dipanggil boneka itu akan berbalik dan terlihatlah bagian organ dalamnya. Sangat menakutkan!"

Temanku tidak menanggapi.

"Kau tidak takut? Boneka itu ada di pojokan sekarang." Aku tertawa, membuatnya menoleh ke pojok ruangan, pada model anatomi manusia yang biasa digunakan untuk praktek pelajaran Biologi.

Temanku mendengus, agaknya tidak terlalu suka dengan gurauanku barusan.

"Aku cuma bercanda. Habisnya kau serius sekali," ujarku membela diri.

"Boneka mana mungkin bisa bergerak dan berjalan-jalan di koridor. Mereka benda mati. Benda mati tidak bisa bergerak. Seperti mayat," ketus temanku.

"Tapi ada 'kan cerita horor tentang boneka yang dirasuki arwah," belaku.

"Arwah tidak merasuki benda mati. Mereka cuma berdiam di dekatnya dan menggunakannya seperti wayang untuk menakut-nakuti."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan cerita boneka yang bisa menulis pesan?" aku masih ngotot.

"Yang menulis orang lain. Dia meletakkan boneka itu di sebelah pesannya untuk memberi kesan boneka yang melakukannya. Please, pakai akal sehatmu." Temanku mulai gusar, bukan saja karena menanggapi perdebatan tidak jelas kami namun juga membuat pekerjaannya tak kunjung selesai.

"Jadi, benar yang orang-orang bilang kalau arwah orang mati akan berdiam di dekat benda kesayangannya?" bisikku.

"Anggapan macam apa lagi itu? Tentu saja tidak ada yang begitu!" temanku menyentak. "Tidak ada orang yang mati lalu arwahnya berkeliaran, jalan-jalan di sekitar kita. Yang namanya orang sudah mati berarti urusannya dengan dunia sudah selesai. Dia akan langsung masuk ke alam kubur dan meneruskan urusan di sana. Dia tidak mungkin punya waktu untuk pergi berkunjung ke sana-kemari."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kata orang yang arwah merasuki boneka dan membuatnya melakukan kebiasaan-kebiasaan seperti dia dulu—"

"Yang datang adalah makhluk lain. Mereka menggunakan berbagai media untuk mengganggu manusia, menakuti, lalu melemahkan iman dan akhirnya memberi pengaruh buruk hingga manusia itu melakukan banyak kejahatan."

"Bagaimana dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan sama seperti yang dilakukan orang mati selama hidupnya?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau lupa kalau selama ini kau hidup dengan banyak makhluk tak terlihat tapi mereka bisa melihatmu? Mereka memperhatikanmu, mempelajari seluruh kebiasaanmu, dan saat kau mati wajar saja kalau kemudian mereka bisa meniru apa-apa yang pernah kau lakukan sebab sejatinya mereka memang selalu mengawasimu."

Aku merinding.

"Lagipula, orang yang suka melamun dan terlalu banyak berpikir akan membuka celah di dalam dirinya untuk dibaca. Mereka akan melihat apa yang sudah meresahkanmu, mempelajari setiap detil yang sedang kau pikirkan lalu menggunakannya untuk menggoda dan mengacaukan pikiranmu. Contohnya kau baru saja ditinggal mati kucingmu, kau galau, kemudian di tengah malam kau seperti melihat bayangan kucingmu keluar kamar, minta untuk diikuti, dan sebagainya. Seperti itulah cara mereka mengganggu dan mengacaukan jiwa manusia."

Temanku menambahkan. "Tapi tidak semua yang membuat bayangan begitu adalah makhluk jahat. Ada juga yang baik yang mencoba untuk menyampaikan sesuatu dari orang mati yang saat hidup belum bisa dia utarakan. Biasanya itu adalah makhluk yang semasa hidup pernah mengikuti dia dan menjadi seperti penjaganya."

"Aku baru tahu ada yang begitu," aku mendesis.

"Makanya berhenti nonton film horor," ketus temanku. "Tontonan itu bisa mempengaruhi cara berpikir seseorang."

"Terus, apa kau pernah melihat kasus boneka atau benda mati yang dikira dirasuki oleh arwah orang terdekat yang sudah mati?" tanyaku.

"Banyak. Mereka tidak tahu saja yang sebenarnya masuk itu siapa."

"Berarti, cerita tentang boneka anatomi di Jepang itu mungkin juga aslinya seperti yang kau katakan." Aku menarik kesimpulan.

"Yang paling sering ditumpangi adalah benda yang mirip dengan manusia."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena lebih mudah menggerakkannya. Punya kepala, tangan, dan kaki yang sama."

BRAK!

Kami berdua terlonjak mendengar suara keras tersebut dan langsung menoleh bersamaan. Kami menelan saliva perlahan saat melihat boneka model anatomi manusia yang sebelumnya ada di atas meja sudah jatuh telentang di lantai. Aku memandang temanku yang tak berkedip menatap boneka itu.

"Oe, ada apa?" bisikku takut, badan mulai gemetaran.

Temanku tak menjawab, cuma diam namun dapat aku lihat ada ketakutan di matanya.

"Ayo pulang," dia mendesis.

"Ha?" aku loading.

"AYO PULANG!" dalam kecepatan kilat temanku langsung menyambar tas dan berlari ke pintu, aku tergoboh-goboh mengikuti di belakang.

"TUNGGU—WAAA!" aku berteriak keras ketika di tikungan lorong sekolah tanpa sengaja hampir bertabrakan dengan seorang kakek, dia tersenyum ramah melihatku, di belakangnya berdiri seorang pria gagah yang memakai—ini seperti ilusi yang tidak nyata—kostum perang yang biasa kami gunakan di pentas drama. Tatapan pria itu yang teduh seperti pernah aku lihat tapi entah dimana aku lupa.

"CEPETAN!" temanku berteriak keras yang membuatku tersadar dan segera tergoboh mengejarnya. Aku menoleh ke belakang, si kakek tua dan pria berbaju perang tersebut sudah tidak ada.

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa buru-buru!?" aku berhasil meraih lengan temanku dan membuatnya berhenti berlari, kami terengah-engah di halaman sekolah.

"Boneka itu..." temanku ngos-ngosan mengatur napas. "Yang di dekat boneka itu bilang akan mencelakai kita kalau tetap di sana," tuturnya seperti mendongengkan mitos. "Dia tidak suka aku mengatakan semua tadi."

"Siapa suruh kau bilang begitu—"

"Berisik! Kau sendiri yang tanya!" temanku mengelak.

"Tadi aku lihat ada kakek tua dan orang memakai kostum perang," ujarku.

"Oh, itu tuan prajuritMU dan kakekKU. Mereka bilang akan berjaga di sana sampai kita pergi."

Aku terdiam. Jadi, ucapan temanku soal ada prajurit yang mengikutiku itu benar? Dan perkataannya tentang tuan prajurit yang sering menjadi orang-orang terdekatku... pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihat sorot matanya entah dimana.

"Buset," temanku mengumpat, kepalanya mendongak dan matanya mengarah ke lantai atas sekolah. Aku mengikuti, seketika badanku merinding. Di salah satu jendela ruangan nampak boneka anatomi itu melihat ke arah kami—entah bagaimana dia bisa ada di sana—seolah tengah mengawasi kami berdua.

"Anjir!" aku langsung berbalik dan ambil langkah seribu, diikuti suara teriakan temanku di belakang.

Gila aja, padahal itu masih siang bolong.

 **END**

* * *

Jangan dipikir serius gitu, ini cuma cerita XD


End file.
